


The Talk

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [3]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane gets suspicious and has a talk with Trent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your comments/kudos on this series <3

Being with Trent made Dale feel like he was a teenager all over again. The moment the two of them had a room to themselves, Trent would be all over him in a matter of seconds. They’d make out for ages, until their lips were swollen and sore. Dale had even cum in his pants one time from simply grinding against Trent’s leg. That hadn’t happened since he was nineteen.

“God, you never tire, do you?” Dale asked, his breathing labored as the both of them came down from a post-sex high. He pressed his lips against Trent’s collarbone and then gently bit down. “You’re more tiring than a fitness session.”

“I hope I’m more enjoyable too,” Trent replied, his hand resting on the back of Dale’s head. He craned his neck, hinting to Dale to move his lips upward. They still had another two hours before their team meeting and he was going to spend those wisely. “And more satisfying.”

Dale sunk his teeth into Trent’s neck. “Mmmhmm.” He then dragged his nose from below Trent’s ear down to his shoulder. “Definitely more satisfying.” He just couldn’t get enough of feeling Trent’s skin against his.

There was a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Dale asked, looking slightly alarmed. No one else knew that they were dating and he would like to keep it that way for a while. He got out of the bed and quickly put on his pants.

Trent hopped out of the bed too and walked over to the door to peek through the peephole. “It’s Kane. He’s probably just bored,” he told Dale and started putting on his clothes as well. “Should I let him in?”

Kane knocked again. “I know you’re in there, I can hear voices,” he shouted. “Open up.”

“Go ahead,” Dale said as he walked over to the small sofa in the corner of the room. He sat down and tried to look as casual as possible.

“Just a second, mate,” Trent shouted back as he picked his shirt off the carpet. He put it on and hurried through the room. He quickly zipped up his pants and then opened the door. “Hi,” he greeted and stepped aside, allowing Kane to enter the room.

“Afternoon,” Kane replied with a smile. He looked from Trent to Dale and then back at Trent. Their clothes were rumpled and their hair was sticking out into every direction. “Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had noticed the two men spending more time together, but he hadn’t expected it to be anything more than friendship. Not until now.

“There are lots of things I’m not telling you,” Trent answered, smiling. “You’re too innocent. Wouldn’t want to spoil you.”

“I’ve seen the Hairy Javelin naked, there is nothing you can tell me or show me that will ever come close to that. My innocence has been lost ever since,” Kane said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So tell me, how long have you two been doing this?”

“Doing what?” Trent feigned innocence. “We were discussing bowling techniques,” he lied and shot a quick glance at Dale. “Fast bowlers among one another, you know. Dale has given me some interesting tips.”

“Right.” Kane nodded. He was having none of this. “Took you quite some time to open that door.”

“Didn’t hear you knocking the first time. We were very focused on our conversation.”

Kane snorted and bent down to pick something off the carpet. “Care to tell me how you lost these while you were having your _conversation_?” he asked, holding a pair of boxer briefs out in front of him.

Trent opened his mouth to reply, but Dale beat him to it. “We were in bed together,” he told Kane. He didn’t really see the point in lying to him because he clearly wasn’t going to believe them. And he knew the man well enough to know that he was a good guy and a good friend to Trent; he would keep this to himself if they asked him to.

That was something that Trent did not see coming and he was lost for words. He usually liked it when Dale was upfront, but he wasn’t sure that he liked it so much in this situation.

Kane nodded and dropped the piece of underwear. “Okay.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “Dale, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?”

Dale looked at Trent, trying to read him. His face had a blank expression on it, but then he nodded. “Sure.” Dale stood up and made his way to the door, brushing his hand against Trent’s arm as he passed him. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“What is going on, Trent?” Kane asked his friend once Dale had left. They had known each other for years and Kane thought of Trent as one of his best friends. “This isn’t like you, sleeping around with someone.”

“Who says I’m just sleeping around with him?” Trent replied, dropping himself onto the sofa that Dale had been sitting on a few moments earlier. “I genuinely like him and I’m quite sure he likes me too. Nothing wrong with that is there?”

Kane shook his head. “No, there’s not.” A short silence fell upon them. Kane knew that Trent wasn’t exactly the type to discuss his feelings and he never pushed him to do so, but this was different. He needed Trent to think this through for his own sake. “Are you sure you want to be doing this?” he eventually asked. “We’ll be on our way to England very soon,” he reasoned. “You won’t see each other again for months.”

Trent pulled his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. “I know.” The smile that always seemed to be apparent on his face was now nowhere to be found. “But I _do_ really like him.”

“How long have you two been seeing each other?” Kane asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t approve of Trent and Dale being together, he just wanted to make sure that Trent knew what he was getting himself into. The last thing he wanted to see was his friend getting his heart broken.

“A week and a half.” Trent knew he was diving into this without thinking too much about it, but it all just felt so _good_. And it wasn’t just the sex; it was being around Dale in general. They just _fit_. “I’m happy. Isn’t that good for now?”

“That’s my point, Trent.” Kane sighed. “It is good enough for now, but what about later? What about next month?”

“We live in a modern world with modern technology. We can keep in touch,” Trent said. “Can we talk about something else now?”

“No.” Kane shook his head. “I just need you to understand that you’ll see him only a few times a year. You can’t build a serious relationship on that, if that’s what you’re after.”

“I do understand,” Trent replied, getting frustrated now. He got up again and looked out of the window. The view from his room was breathtaking. “And I don’t know what it is that I’m after. But I do know that I want to find out. Besides, how many professional cricket players do you know that see their partners every week or every month even? It wouldn’t be any different.”

“Okay, good. You really want this, I get it,” Kane said. It seemed that Trent was aware of what he was doing and Kane wasn’t going to decide what he should or shouldn’t do. “That’s all I wanted to know. Not to get cheesy or anything, but I care about you.”

“I know, mate.” Trent turned around and looked at Kane. “Thanks.”

The two men fell into a silence once more, but a less loaded one this time.

“Those were Dale’s underpants you picked off the floor, by the way,” Trent told his friend, his trademark smile making a comeback. “Not that he has been wearing them much, if you catch my drift.”

Kane laughed out loud. “Gross,” he said, wiping his hand on the sheets. “And way too much information.”

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to talk about this,” Trent stated, bending down to pick up the piece of underwear. “I better get these back to him.”

“You should, although I have a feeling he’ll end up losing them again.”

“Nah, I think we’ll just go for a drink downstairs. Hang out for a bit,” Trent said, stuffing the boxer briefs into his back pocket. “Want to come along?” He had been focused on Dale and the game for the last week and a half and only now he realized he hadn’t seen Kane much during that entire time.

Kane nodded in reply. “Yeah, sure.”

“You should do something about your clothes and hair, though,” Kane told his friend, eyeing him up and down. “Your appearance practically screams ‘I’ve just had sex’.”

“Well I did.” Trent wriggled his eyebrows at Kane and then playfully punched his shoulder. “I’ll go get changed. Just give me a minute.”

Kane snorted loudly. “When _you_ enter a bathroom it’s never for just a minute,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I’ll go get Dale while you go through your beauty routine.”

-

Dale walked straight towards Trent the moment he stepped out of the bathroom. “You okay?” he asked, resting his hand on the small of Trent’s back.

Trent nodded and quickly glanced at Kane, who was purposely looking away from them. “I’m great,” he said and pressed a quick kiss against Dale’s lips. “Let’s go.”


End file.
